


The Right Thing To Do Audiobook

by Iliedark



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Audio Book, Blackmail, Eventual Romance, F/M, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Pining, Podfic, Post-Canon, Sexual Content, Slow Burn, Unrequited, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2020-11-24 10:33:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20906207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iliedark/pseuds/Iliedark
Summary: This is an audiobook series for The Right Thing To Do Fanfiction by LovesBitca8.The audiobook is done by a team of people who love TRTTD, we are known as Audiobook Warriors.Hermione felt the pounding in her ears again. She would see him for the first time since the Great Hall, gaunt and stricken at the Slytherin table with his mother clutching his arm. She hadn't meant to look for him. Not in the corridors, not beneath the white sheets of the fallen, not on the way to the Chamber of Secrets with Ron, but she was a stupid girl.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LovesBitca8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovesBitca8/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Right Thing To Do](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11472648) by [LovesBitca8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovesBitca8/pseuds/LovesBitca8). 

Audiobook Warriors is a collective of fanfictions lovers from all around the world who have a passion for transforming amazing stories into audio format. We do not own the stories or the characters. No profit is made from our projects, they are a work of passion only and an ode to the creativity of the authors.

Chapter 1

[Youtube](https://youtu.be/jelLHIaV8vU)

[Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/episode/3EjSXcu63Qg53mgacF9g46?si=ZlS4sOtfTzuzehrJobhPmQ)

[Offline Mp3](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1tv3IgTn9DcDr21IntUyM8ZbdLuv1Oduk)

[Youtube Playlist](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLlOuqn9w0mJWsEJwYTxCenYYDM_ksNf-J)

[Spotify Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/show/2ym04WQV8di8AQrBRc92dC?si=2C0re-yESWqpBHXIoSjSUQ)

[My Tumblr](https://thenooblifer.tumblr.com/)

[Harry Potter Ffn Discord](https://discord.gg/qzsATgt)

[Fic in Highlight - Silver and Gold [Dramione]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20704442/chapters/49182308)

[Join the team - Message me :)](http://www.facebook.com/prerna.uppal)

___________________________

Narrated by Alicia Goulding

Directed and Edited by Prerna Uppal

Collective - Audiobook Warriors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is like a dinosaur eating yummy donuts!  
Updates whenever health allow :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for such a tediously long wait. Long story short, my health loves to give me life scares. Almost dying and all that shiz because health is such A class. I should get a Nobel Price in Healthiest Person Alive Category.  
I will try to keep up a schedule of bi-weekly/weekly-rare one Chapter per week (if very lucky, more) but I can't promise as the voice artist is in lockdown due to COVID and is with kids and it's difficult for her to record. We have manacled pre-recorded that's why I am able to update that (if u are wondering). This will keep on till there's COVID ban in UK and EUROPE.

Audiobook Warriors is a collective of fanfictions lovers from all around the world who have a passion for transforming amazing stories into audio format. We do not own the stories or the characters. No profit is made from our projects, they are a work of passion only and an ode to the creativity of the authors.

Chapter 2

[Youtube](https://youtu.be/DYI17kByOlk)

[Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/episode/4mnlifcWvzoLAcCYCgJS5P?si=SZVS5T27QbaJdz1QE3P0Dw)

[Offline Mp3](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1DnZ_2vXug7V2YHKeBphrpiRs9WDTRDQm)

[Youtube Playlist](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLlOuqn9w0mJWsEJwYTxCenYYDM_ksNf-J)

[Spotify Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/show/2ym04WQV8di8AQrBRc92dC?si=2C0re-yESWqpBHXIoSjSUQ)

[My Tumblr](https://thenooblifer.tumblr.com/)

[Harry Potter Ffn Discord](https://discord.gg/qzsATgt)

[Fic in Highlight - Silver and Gold [Dramione]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20704442/chapters/49182308)

[Join the team - Message me :)](http://www.facebook.com/prerna.uppal)

___________________________

Narrated by Alicia Goulding

Directed and Edited by Prerna Uppal

Collective - Audiobook Warriors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is like a dinosaur eating yummy donuts!  
Updates whenever health allows :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am just happy and grateful to everyone who helped, also, extremely grateful to Dinosaur Gods for helping me recover my data. :D Dino Hugsies!

Audiobook Warriors is a collective of fanfictions lovers from all around the world who have a passion for transforming amazing stories into audio format. We do not own the stories or the characters. No profit is made from our projects, they are a work of passion only and an ode to the creativity of the authors.

Chapter 3

[Youtube](https://youtu.be/0kvnnQaOmMU)

[Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/episode/6Ix0B5XJpX5PfmJDvdvQWV?si=FKEB31qwQbWckTakye01oA)

[Offline Mp3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/14hw137Sqf-wXa3KQmH0L7ku8yRJdSVKp/view?usp=sharing)

[Youtube Playlist](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLlOuqn9w0mJWsEJwYTxCenYYDM_ksNf-J)

[Spotify Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/show/2ym04WQV8di8AQrBRc92dC?si=2C0re-yESWqpBHXIoSjSUQ)

[My Tumblr](https://thenooblifer.tumblr.com/)

[Harry Potter Ffn Discord](https://discord.gg/qzsATgt)

[Fic in Highlight - Silver and Gold [Dramione]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20704442/chapters/49182308)

[Author in Highlight - SyrenGrey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SyrenGrey/pseuds/SyrenGrey/works)

[Join the team - Message me :)](http://www.facebook.com/prerna.uppal)

___________________________

Narrated by Marie

Directed and Edited by Prerna Uppal

Collective - Audiobook Warriors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedbacks are like dinosaurs eating yummy donuts :)  
Updates whenever my health allows.


End file.
